


Gravity Falls Scenarios/Preferences

by KK_Shadows_Within



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dream demons, Imagines, Other, Preferences, Scenarios, Secret Identity, requests open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KK_Shadows_Within/pseuds/KK_Shadows_Within
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was one thing that you could never deny, it was the strange pull that Gravity Falls had over you, You didn't know why it was there until you met somebody who explained it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting You Was My Favorite Accident

** Bill Cipher **

The statue was… eerie to say the least. It sat there motionless in between the trees, covered in moss with one hand extending to the sky. Just being in the same area as it gave you a weird vibe that you couldn’t get rid of. You were very uneasy at the moment.

“It’s a little underwhelming,” one of your friends said, rapping their knuckles against the statue’s hat. “With the way the people in this town go on about it, I thought it would be a bigger deal.”

“You have to admit it’s very well carved,” you said. You were keeping as much distance between yourself and the thing as was possible without raising suspicions.

Your other friend scoffed and leaned against one of the trees. “This thing is nothing more than some kind of gimmick. Why else would they go on about how everybody takes pictures with it but nobody has ever shook its hand? They’re trying to make money from it.”

“I don’t know, I think it’s pretty spooky,” you said, attempting to make your voice sound joking. “Watch what you say or it might just come alive and grab you.”

Both of your friends laughed and you focused on making yourself sound less forced. Honestly, you wanted to get a picture with the thing and move along to see what else Gravity Falls had to offer. Such as food.

One of your friends suddenly looked at you, eyes sparkling with mischief. “(y/n), I dare you to shake its hand,” they challenged.

You glanced wearily towards the statue. It hadn’t moved or anything unnatural like that but you didn’t trust it. One look at your friends though told you that they would never let you live it down if you backed away from the dare. Putting on a small grin, you stepped towards the statue, extended your hand and tightly gripped its own.

At first nothing happened but then the world stopped.

A small scream escaped you and you immediately let go of the statue, stumbling backwards and falling on your ass in an attempt to get away from it. Everything around you was completely frozen.

“About time!” a voice shouted, ringing through the silence that had engulfed the world. “You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for anybody to let me out of that stone prison!”

Your mouth opened but no sound came out. You gaped like a fish at the statue, trying to get some sort of reaction out of your body but it was no use. It honestly felt like your muscles had locked themselves in place.

“Oh, I haven’t introduced myself yet, how rude! My name is Bill Cipher.” The air shimmered for a second before bending to form a yellow triangle hovering in front of you. “It was so very kind of you to free me.”

You still couldn’t respond. Had you been knocked on the head or fallen asleep without realizing it?

The triangle – Bill Cipher – stared at you curiously. “Nothing of the sort,” he said, answering your thoughts. “You just helped me out. Do you not like this form? Would another one be better?”

Before you even registered the question properly, the triangle had vanished and been replaced by a man with golden hair, a glowing yellow eye and a sharp grin. The change was enough to spark some form of a reaction in you.

“W-What are you?” you stammered out. Fear coiled in your stomach when his grin only widened, revealing sharp teeth.

“I’m a dream demon,” he said as if it was the most common thing in the world. “I can make all kinds of things happen.” He paused and his grin faltered a little. “At least, I used to be able to. I don’t feel quite free yet...”

You took a shaky breath and managed to push yourself back onto your feet. “Um… is the world permanently stuck like this for now?”

He chuckled and the sound sent shivers up your spine. “Of course not! What fun would that be? Now that I’m out, I need to go and test some things. I’ll drop in later.”

He disappeared completely and time seemed to fix itself but you didn’t even notice. Your mind was focusing on the last thing he had said. Drop in later?

 

* * *

###  ** Dipper Pines **

“I promise you, if there’s anybody who can help you get rid of whatever is living in your house, it’s Dipper Pines,” Pacifica promised you as she ordered drinks from the waitress. “He helped my family get rid of this ghost when we were younger and he did a relatively good job of it.”

You nodded, placing your order before shaking your head. “I do hope so,” you told her. “The thing is driving me absolutely mental.”

You supposed that it was partially your fault for not realizing that something was wrong when the house was so cheap but you had been slightly desperate. Your family had moved away from Gravity Falls when you were younger and you had been waiting for so long to return to your friends and your home that you had taken the first deal within your price range.

Admittedly, it was a little suspicious that you hadn’t been allowed to see the inside until you bought it.

Pacifica raised her hand and waved at the entrance, causing you to glance over. The person who responded, you were guessing, was Dipper Pines.

“Hey Pacifica,” he greeted her with a small smile. “And um…”

“(y/n) (l/n),” you introduced yourself, shaking his hand. “You must be Dipper, right? Apparently you’re the person to go to for dealing with the supernatural.”

He blushed a little and sat down with a nervous smile. “I know a bit about it but I wouldn’t say I’m the person you have to talk to. There are lots of others who probably know just as much if not more than I do. I’m pretty much self-taught.”

“Drop the modest act,” Pacifica ordered him, playfully elbowing him. “(y/n)’s recently moved back to Gravity Falls and she’s having a… should we say ‘small problem’ with something in her house. I told her if anybody could get rid of it, you could.”

“What is it?” Dipper asked, apparently drowning out anything else Pacifica was saying.

“I don’t know exactly but it’s pretty annoying,” you explained. “I think there may be more than one but stuff is being moved around constantly, things are breaking, and small glowing things are appearing everywhere.” You shook your head. “I actually think I’m allergic to it also because I sneeze whenever something happens.”

Dipper looked at you curiously. “Did you by any chance move into the place that’s near Greasy’s Diner? A little bit buried in the forest?”

You nodded, thanking the waiter when he brought you your drink. “That’s exactly it. Apparently it’s been up for sale for a while.”

“Longer than a while,” Pacifica muttered.

Dipper’s eyes sparkled with excitement. “I’ve been wanting to check that place out for a while now! From what you’re saying, I think I was correct in my guess. There’s a group of fae living in the area and they frequently use that house as a hideout of sorts.”

“As in actual fae?” you asked. “Like fairies?”

“Not exactly,” Dipper said. “There are several differences but I’m pretty sure that’s what’s causing you trouble. They’re pretty annoying creatures in general but also dangerous around children.”

You glanced at Pacifica and then back at Dipper. “Can you get rid of them? They’re making me go completely crazy.”

Dipper nodded quickly. “Of course. I’ve just got to find the main nest and then I can make it so they’ll never get inside your house again. I’ll also gnome-proof your house because that’s the next thing you don’t want to deal with.”

“That would be great,” you said, breathing a sigh of relief. “How much?”

“Oh, don’t worry about payment,” Dipper said quickly. “You’re giving me the opportunity to check on something that I’ve always been curious about. I would never charge for this kind of thing anyway. Especially the gnome-proofing…”

“They’re pretty bad then?” you asked. “I vaguely recall seeing some gnome-like creatures running around when I was younger but they didn’t seem bad.”

Pacifica scoffed. “Give them a chance. I hate those things. They always managed to get into everything. Like an infection.”

Dipper grimaced in mild amusement. “They’re not particularly dangerous most of the time unless they decide they want you as their queen or something. You may be at risk of that.”

It was your turn to blush then.

 

* * *

###  ** Gideon Gleeful **

You still hadn’t entirely recovered from your unplanned dash through the forest when Mabel handed you your candy apple. At least you were breathing a little bit more normally so there was that. Even if your legs were near killing you.

Mabel, if anything, seemed to find great amusement in the situation at hand. She was grinning widely at you the entire time. “I told you that Gravity Falls wasn’t boring in the slightest,” she said happily.

“Yes, but when you were trying your hardest to convince me to come with you guys, neither of you thought it was prudent to mention that I was going to be chased through the forest by… whatever those things were,” you complained.

“I actually don’t know what they were,” Dipper said, clearly having gone into thinking mode. “I’ll have to see if there’s anything I can find about them.”

Deciding that it would be better to not interrupt him, you turned to Mabel with an accusing stare.

She held up her hands in mock surrender, her grin only growing wider. “I honestly didn’t know this was going to happen. I just thought you would enjoy the festival.”

You didn’t believe her in the slightest but you decided to let it go. After all, you had been the one who agreed to go to Gravity Falls with the twins who both claimed it would be fun. Mabel had even pulled the whole, ‘If you don’t come you’re going to miss our 16th birthday because we’ll be there,’ card.”

The girl really was more manipulative than you thought.

“Well if it isn’t Mabel,” a male voice said from somewhere on your right. “I was starting to think that you were going to give Gravity Falls a miss this year.”

Mabel turned to grin at the person who was walking over to you. “Hey Gideon,” she responded. “I would never be able to do that. I did manage to bring somebody with me this time though. Just be quiet. They don’t know that once you’re in this town, you never want to leave.” She said the last part so dramatically that you snorted with laughter.

You pushed yourself off of the bench you were sitting on and held out your hand. “I’m (y/n) (l/n),” you introduced yourself.

He smiled at you and shook your hand. “Gideon Gleeful. How come Mabel’s never brought ya around before? Seems to me like she’s been depriving the town of a beauty.”

“I have!” Mabel declared, pulling you into a sudden, tight hug. “This is my friend and I don’t want to share them!”

You shoved her away, surprised at her strength and how hard it was to get her off you. “Right,” you said, straightening out your clothing. “While I’m sure that’s partially true, I’ve just never agreed to come before. Never saw the appeal really.”

Gideon shrugged. “Can’t say I blame ya. On the outside, Gravity Falls does come off as a little dull but give it a while and you’ll find there’s more to this town.”

“I don’t doubt you,” you told him.

Gideon nodded, his grin only widening. “I was just about to go and grab some real food,” he told you. “Why don’t the two of you join me? I would offer for Dipper also but…”

The three of you all turned to stare at Dipper who was muttering something under his breath. You were relatively sure that he hadn’t even noticed that somebody else was there. If you hadn’t seen him do the same thing several times at school, you would probably have been scared for him.

“Should we really just leave him here alone?” you asked.

Mabel sighed. “I probably shouldn’t or he’ll get pickpocketed or something. Give me a few minutes to break him out of whatever trance he’s in. I’ll come and join you guys in a second if you want to go ahead.”

Gideon nodded and turned to you. “Sounds like she’s got it under control. Shall we?”

“Sure,” you said, a little nervously. If you hadn’t been so tired and willing to find a place to sit down, you probably would have protested.

The mischievous look you spotted in Mabel’s eyes didn’t help much either.

* * *

 

** Mabel Pines **

If there was one thing that you had to admit about Gravity Falls, it was that their pool was brilliantly maintained. The water was always sparkling and the perfect temperature. There was an ideal contrast between sun and shade for the chairs which was exactly where you had settled yourself.

With your sunglasses on and your book open, you made sure to keep your legs in the sun in hopes of developing something that vaguely resembled a tan.

Given the temperature of the day, there were lots of people at the pool but most of them were in the water as opposed to relaxing on the chairs. You were somewhat grateful for that; it meant that you had a lot of options for where you wanted to sit and relax. You also didn’t have to concern yourself with the glaring of the lifeguard who was, admittedly, extremely intimidating.

“Hello,” a woman greeted you. “Do you mind if I sit here?” she asked, gesturing to the chair beside you.

“Not a problem,” you answered almost automatically. You didn’t bother looking up from your book, already knowing that it wasn’t somebody you were going to recognize from her voice. In the summer, a lot of tourists liked to come and visit Gravity Falls.

Out of the corner of your eye, you could see that she was setting up a towel and some sunblock. You weren’t expecting her to speak to you anymore but almost the moment she sat down, she said, “I’m Mabel Pines.”

“(y/n) (l/n),” you replied simply. Closing your book, you turned your attention to her properly to make sure you didn’t come off as rude.

You recognized her somewhat, having seen her around town before. Her dark brown hair hanging just below shoulder height and her brightly colored… well… everything. From her towel to her costume to her sunglasses, everything appeared to have been on the receiving end of a random color generator.

She gave you a large smile. “My brother didn’t want to come to the pool today so I came alone. It’s probably better that he stayed back though, he would freak out at how many people there are here.”

“I don’t blame him,” you admitted, eyeing the large crowd skeptically. “There’s a reason that I’m sitting out here instead of being in the pool.”

Mabel nodded in partial agreement. “It can ruin the appeal of swimming when there are so many people. At least it means that we can get good seats though,” she added on as a secondary thought.

“The only reason I would even bother coming down here during this time of the year,” you concluded. “This is going to sound ridiculous but I actually prefer swimming in the winter when there are nearly no people around and I can relax without worrying about kids splashing me.”

Her eyes sparkled with excitement. “That sounds so cool,” she told you. “This is going to be the first time I can actually stay in Gravity Falls once summer ends so I can try it.”

“So you’ve moved here officially?” you summarized. Her name had tipped you off as to who she was. Mabel and Dipper Pines were actually pretty well known around the town, even if this was the first time you had spoken to either of them.

“Yep!” Mabel said happily. “It’s really exciting. I miss Gravity Falls whenever I leave and now I won’t have to for a while.”

You couldn’t help but grin at her infectious joy. “Sounds like a dream come true,” you told her. “Plus, this town needs some source of happiness during the winter months which you certainly can provide.”

Mabel grinned happily at that. “I’ll try my hardest,” she promised sincerely.

“I’ll hold you to it,” you joked. “You should start with the lifeguard. See if you can make him calm down before the vein in his head bursts.”

Mabel laughed in agreement. “I don’t think that anybody would be able to stop that. He’s been like that since my brother and I first came here when we were 12.”

“Strange to think that you’ve been visiting this place for so many years and we’ve never found a time to talk before now,” you pointed out.

“I know,” Mabel said. “We should fix that.”

* * *

 

** Pacifica Northwest **

After a long, tiring day, there were few things that could actually manage to cause you to relax. The best items you found were often those that could be both mindlessly fun and ruthlessly competitive depending on your mood. For those reasons, it was obvious as to why you found yourself at the mini golf course only an hour before closing time.

The course was already a few years old – having been built after the events of what many still referred to as Weirdmageddon – but it still looked brand new. You loved how nicely maintained it was. It made the entire place feel more comforting.

Even if you were terrible at mini golf.

The ball bounced off one of the rocks, flying away from the hole entirely and landing with a soft noise in the water that surrounded the castle.

“You got some good distance there,” one of the other people in the course commented. There weren’t many others out due to the time but this particular girl was often around. You had considered talking to her a few times but you never had before.

“Breaking the laws of physics with a golf ball is my specialty,” you responded jokingly. “It’s why I carry extras with me at all times. I can’t even count how many I’ve lost to that moat.”

She laughed, a lovely sound that made the air feel lighter. “I’d hate to be on the wrong side of your swing,” she commented. “Honestly though, you should try being a little more specific with where you hit the ball. Random directions only work part of the time.”

“I do try but I’m not brilliant,” you replied. You placed a second golf ball at the starting point. “I only do this for fun anyway and occasionally for revenge.”

“Revenge?” she asked. “I’m not sure I understand.”

You chuckled and gestured towards your club. “Playing mini golf with me can be a rather traumatic experience if you don’t know what to expect. I’m (y/n) (l/n) by the way.”

She smiled warmly at you. “Pacifica Northwest,” she replied. “I’ve had a few rather traumatizing experiences with regards to mini golf and unfortunately, I don’t think that your playing would be able to compete. Unless you’re going to sick a bunch of sentient golf balls on me?”

“It wasn’t initially in my plans but I can certainly try,” you offered, grinning back. Her name sounded familiar but you couldn’t quite place it.

Pacifica swung her club, landing a perfect hole-in-one with minimal effort. “I appreciate it,” she responded. “I see you here frequently.”

“The same goes for you,” you responded. “I always watch you getting perfect scores across the board.”

“I’ve been playing since I was young,” she said. “At first it was mainly about the competition but now, I play for enjoyment. Although admittedly, a little competition doesn’t hurt when it comes with a trophy.”

“And I’m sure you’ve got quite a few of those,” you said, making sure that your tone came across properly. “You probably don’t carry any extras with you whatsoever.”

She took a second to think about it before shaking her head. “That’s not true. I’ve actually got an extra somewhere. I remember getting it but I don’t know where it is.”

You rolled your eyes playfully, sending her a small grin. Now that you were looking at her properly, you couldn’t deny that she was very attractive. Not that you hadn’t noticed before but it was really standing out now. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, drawing more focus onto her baby blue eyes.

“Are you alright?” her question was enough to bring you back to reality sharply.

“Oh, I’m fine!” you said a little quickly. “I was just lost in thought for a moment. Sorry about that.”

She laughed again, a sound that had a strangely addictive quality to it. “I noticed. What were you thinking about that demanded so much attention?”

You shook your head. “Nothing important. I was attempting to figure out how I’m going to ever manage to get past this particular hole. Any advice?”

“Quite a bit,” Pacifica responded. “Maybe I can help you out.”

* * *

 

** Robbie Valentino **

The graveyard wasn’t your ideal place to hang around. If you were given an honest choice, you would avoid the place at all times. There was just something about it that creeped you out to no end. That reason, according to your friend Nate, was exactly why you had to come with him and some of his group to visit.

You cringed and came to a stop in front of the gate. You could hear recognizable voices coming from inside but for a while you just stood and stared at the sign.

Eventually, you took a deep breath and walked through. Instantly, a shiver raced down your spine but you forced yourself to ignore that. It wasn’t like anything was going to be able to harm you. At least that’s what you kept telling yourself.

It wasn’t exactly helping.

Thankfully Nate and his friends weren’t too far into the graveyard and you weren’t walking through it alone for long. The group was sitting in front of some large tombstones and chatting away.

“This place is horrible,” you commented as you approached them. “You’re wrong, I’m standing here in the middle of a graveyard and I can’t see the appeal in the slightest,” you told Nate. “Nor have I changed my opinion of them.”

Nate laughed. “Give it some time,” he told you. “The place grows on you.”

“Somehow I doubt it,” you muttered. There were really only two people in the group that you hadn’t met before which really did make everything a lot easier. Lee, Wendy, and Thompson had all spoken to you at some point in your life.

Wendy patted the ground next to her. “Come on (y/n), embrace the creepiness of this place. It’s a strangely rejuvenating feeling.”

Wearily, you sat down on the ground next to her. There were tombstones all around you and it was making you ever so slightly jumpy.

“What’s wrong?” one of the people you didn’t know asked. “Scared that a zombie is going to pop out of the ground and attack you?”

You glared at him, decidedly unhappy with his patronizing tone. “I feel like I need to remind you that we live in Gravity Falls,” you pointed out. “You would think that you would learn from experience that things are weird around here.”

Nate chuckled and introduced the two of you. “(y/n), meet Robbie. I can see the two of you are going to get along brilliantly.”

You rolled your eyes at his sarcasm, still keeping a close watch on anything that moved in the graveyard. “He made the comment first, I was merely responding,” you pointed out. “You can hardly blame me for that, can you?”

“It’s not my fault that you’re acting like such a chicken,” Robbie retorted. “If you weren’t so jumpy, I wouldn’t have said anything.”

“Come on guys, play nice,” Wendy intervened with an amused grin on her face. She was clearly finding great humor in the entire situation.

You shook your head but dropped the topic, rather finding entertainment in taking note of each of the graves individually. There were surprisingly few in front of you but you did suppose that you were facing away from the vast majority. Not the best thought.

“Why can’t we find a normal place to hang out?” you asked. “I mean, it’s not like there are no other options in this town.”

“There may as well be,” Lee commented. “And while we’re temporarily banned from the mall we –“

“Hold up,” you interrupted. “How did you manage to get yourselves temporarily banned from the mall? I didn’t even know that was a thing.”

Robbie scoffed, drawing your attention back to him. “Probably because you don’t know what fun is,” he commented.

Your eyes narrowed and you gave him a small smirk. “Actually, I think it’s more because, unlike you, I’ve never been caught.”

Nate snorted with laughter. “That’s the truth. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you get in trouble around something like that. You always managed to find a way to weasel yourself out of bad situations.”

You made direct eye contact with Robbie when you replied, “Of course I can. You need to be able to when you’ve pulled the kind of stunts that I have.”

* * *

 

** Stanford Pines **

The party had – admittedly – escalated quite a bit as the night went on. Personally, you had a relatively important day the next day and thus had avoided most of the… uh… wilder side of things but those that hadn’t were providing quite an interesting show to watch.

You didn’t recognize the majority of the people. There were three different universities in the area and it seemed like there was no limit on who was invited to the party. Normally, you would be enjoying the social environment but you were supposed to be on ‘bag watch’ for your friends due to your refusal to do anything too crazy.

You had a test the next day. They couldn’t exactly complain that you didn’t have an excuse.

“(y/n)!” your friend called, hurrying over to where you were sitting. They were dragging somebody behind them. “Seeing as you’re being all anti-social tonight, I have brought you somebody to keep you company and make sure that he doesn’t run away.”

“If you’ve kidnapped somebody, I want no part of it,” you warned them.

They rolled their eyes and forced the person to take a seat next to you at the table. “(y/n), meet Stanford,” they introduced. “It took me forever to get him here so make sure he doesn’t run off.”

You watched with mild amusement as they immediately disappeared into the crowd once more. “Not a party person?” you asked.

Stanford startled a little at your question. “Uh… no,” he answered quickly. “I’m not a big fan of large crowds.”

He must have been from one of the other universities in the area because you didn’t recognize him in the slightest. You were generally pretty good with faces so it was a pretty safe assumption. “Give it about half an hour and you’ll be able to get out of here without anybody noticing,” you told him.

“I’ll probably have suffered permanent hearing damage by that time,” he muttered. He crossed his arms, drawing your attention to his hands for the first time.

“You have polydactyly?” you asked without really thinking it through.

Almost as if on instinct, Stanford immediately moved his hands under the table and out of your line of sight. He seemed a little shaken but gave a small nod. “Yes, I do,” he said a little nervously. “Not many people know its official name.”

You sipped at your drink and turned your attention back to crowd watching. “I learned about it quite a while back,” you explained. “I found it rather cool but I’ve never had the opportunity to see it in real life before. It’s pretty awesome.”

You weren’t sure due to the lighting but it looked like he was blushing. “Not many people share that opinion,” he replied softly.

“I’ve found that people are just scared of things that defy normality and thus try to avoid them,” you said. “It’s a rather silly part of human nature I suppose. Although, as with everything, there are always exceptions to the rule.”

“And you’re one of them?” Stanford asked. “The exceptions, that is.”

“I’d like to think so,” you admitted with a small smile. “Of course, I could be biased. I have been accused of it before. Mostly by my friends. Speaking of them, how did you end up stuck at this party anyway?”

Stanford rubbed his arm nervously. “I lost a bet and as a result, I was told that I had to come and be ‘social’.”

“Agreeing to anything where you don’t know the consequence is a bad idea,” you agreed. “Take it from a person who has lost many, many bets in their lifetime and as a result has had to do some pretty weird things.”

“I suppose I am lucky that it wasn’t the worst thing I could have had to do but I was so sure that there was no way for me to lose,” he said.

“Which is probably why the universe decided to screw you over,” you pointed out. “Either that or there was some reason it wanted you to come to this party.” You laughed. “Probably the former though knowing my experience.”

Stanford scoffed. “Sounds about right. The universe has a really horrid sense of humor.”

* * *

 

** Stanley Pines **

Nobody could deny that Gravity Falls was a strange place. Having lived there for the majority of your life, you had seen your fair share of the weird and unexplained. It was sort of an unspoken thing amongst the townspeople that nobody truly discussed it.

You had grown used to pretending that the abnormal events didn’t exist and thus never mentioning it in conversation. The rest of the town did the same so it was a relatively large shock to you when a tourist trap called the Murder Hut opened, openly boasting about its connection to the strangeness of Gravity Falls.

For quite a while, you decided to just ignore the existence of the shop. It underwent several large changes, calling itself the Mystery Shack, before you finally visited.

The rest of the town had seemed rather impressed with the place… for the most part and it definitely brought in its fair amount of tourists.

You had barely stepped inside when you came to the conclusion as to why people weren’t actively avoiding the shop. A simple glance was enough to tell you that the majority of things were fake.

The tourists around you chatted amongst themselves, discussing how interesting some of the attractions were and others walked around looking something to take home with them. You just wandered aimlessly around the shop, observing all the clearly made up creations.

“What is this thing supposed to be?” you asked yourself, peering closely at the strange hybrid that had been glued together.

“Nobody knows but legend has it that during certain hours of the night, it comes alive and eats everything it can find!” a voice announced from behind you, causing you to startle.

You spun around to see a man standing behind you, grinning like a sales person who was being paid to do so. “Is that so?” you asked. “A bit of a dangerous thing to have sitting in your shop then, don’t you think?”

“Probably but I’m all for danger,” he said with a slight chuckle. “You from out of town? Pretty sure I’ve never seen you around here before.”

“Unfortunately not,” you replied. “I’ve been in Gravity Falls since I was a little more than a toddler. Once you’re here, it doesn’t feel like you can ever get out.”

He thought about that before clicking his fingers. “Wouldn’t that make a brilliant gimmick? Once you’ve arrived, you’re never going to leave. Maybe slightly different wording…?”

You laughed. “Glad to be helpful, I guess.”

He flashed you a grin that felt a lot more genuine than the last one. “You can’t blame me, I’m a true salesperson at heart. I have to constantly be on the lookout for new things to sell to these tourists. But I don’t think I’ve gotten your name yet.”

“(y/n) (l/n),” you said, matching his smile with one of your own. He had a rather charming air to him for some reason. “What about yours? For some reason, I doubt that it’s just Mr. Mystery.”

“Stanford Pines,” he introduced, shaking your hand.

Realization hit you then and you nodded. “Oh, right, you’re the guy who came here to study some of Gravity Fall’s anomalies.” You smirked at his slightly dumbfounded look. “In a town this small, word gets around fast and everybody knows everybody else’s business.”

He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. “Is that so? It was my original plan but I’ve kind of decided that it isn’t really my scene anymore.”

“The mysteries of Gravity Falls get a bit overwhelming?” you asked.

“That’s one way of putting it,” he agreed. For a moment, he seemed a bit upset over something but then he snapped back to his smiling salesman personality so quickly that it should have given you whiplash. “Anyway, have you seen anything that’s caught your interest?”

“It depends, are you asking about people or one of the tourist trapping items around the store?” you questioned, a slightly teasing smile on your face.

He laughed. “Well, I can’t sell you people. It’s kind of against the law or something.”

“Only if you get caught,” you told him with a smirk and a wink.

He raised an eyebrow and smirked back. “I think you and I are going to get along great.”

* * *

 

** Wendy Corduroy **

Bouncing in the car seat, you peered through the window excitedly, the gift clutched tightly in your small hands. Being only 5, it was hard for you to keep your hyperactivity in check. Especially when you were going to a birthday party for one of your best friends.

The car had barely come to a stop when you unbuckled your seatbelt and jumped out of the door. Colorful balloons and streamers decorated the house that you had been to many times in the past. You raced to the front door and knocked. You rocked back and forth on your heels while waiting for somebody to answer.

Tambry opened the door after what felt like forever, a happy smile on her face. You held the gift out to her and greeted her excitedly, following her out to the backyard of the house where the majority of the party decorations had been set up.

“This looks so cool,” you said when she showed you her cake proudly. “I wish my birthday cake could be like that.”

“My mom made it for me,” Tambry explained. “She doesn’t normally bake but she promised that this was special because it was for my birthday. I also got a bike just like Wendy’s! I was going to ask for it for Christmas but I got it now instead!”

Living in Gravity Falls generally meant that you knew the majority of people who were around so you knew who Wendy was. You had never spoken to her though. “Awesome!” you told her. “Is Wendy coming today?”

“She’s already here!” Tambry exclaimed. Without waiting for anything else to be said, she grabbed your hand and dragged you over to where the rest of the kids were gathered.

You greeted some of your other friends before you noticed that Tambry had brought you over to where Wendy was standing. She waved a little nervously at you. “Hello,” she said.

“Hey,” you replied softly. You were a little shy but you managed to smile and continue. “I’m (y/n).”

“I’m Wendy,” she said. “Tambry says that you’re lots of fun and like a sister. I think that’s pretty cool because I only have a brother and mom says I’m getting another one soon.”

“Really?” you asked. You thought you remembered your parents saying something about a new baby arriving at the Corduroy house but you weren’t sure. You often ignored what adults were saying. “I could be your sister if you want.”

Wendy’s eyes brightened at the idea and she nodded excitedly. “That sounds cool. I’ve always wanted to try sister things.”

“Me too,” you agreed happily.

“I want to be a sister also,” Tambry chimed in. After her, several other girls who had been standing around you all wanted to join in on the fun also and claimed to be sisters. Tambry seemed happy with the entire situation.

“So we’re all sisters now?” Wendy asked.

“Yes!” you said happily. “We should all promise to be sisters forever and never fight and always be like the best family ever!”

Everybody else agreed and so you all pinky swore that it would remain true forever. Of course, being only 5, there was no true meaning behind the promise to the majority of kids.

Soon things became different as people fought and friendships were broken up. You kept your promise to Wendy and Tambry though, even if you did bend the rules slightly.

Your group of friends changed significantly as years went on and you started to realize that you didn’t entirely want to be sisters with Wendy. When you reached the age of 10, you registered that sisters couldn’t ever date or do romantic stuff.

At first, you were worried about thinking those thoughts.

When you turned 15, it became clear to you that Tambry was your sister. Wendy was the person that you had fallen head over heels for. She was absolutely stunning.

It had taken 10 years of knowing her for it to register clearly in your head but when it did, you couldn’t make the thoughts go away. As you were picking at your food, ‘celebrating’ Tambry’s birthday at a restaurant, you came to a sharp conclusion.

Wendy had captured your heart since the first day you met her.


	2. Quite a Date

** Bill Cipher **

You jumped, cowering behind Bill as the large demon moved towards you. The red glow of the fire-filled hell illuminated its sharp fangs and murderous eyes.

“Relax,” Bill told you, amusement in his voice. “It’s not going to do anything to you. You don’t even exist in this world!” He shot you a grin, showing off his own sharp teeth. “And you’re with me. Nothing in here would dare cross me.”

“You’re very confident about that,” you muttered. The lumbering demon started to move on. “I’m not sure I trust you though.”

Bill turned around so that he could face you instead of having to look awkwardly over his shoulder. “Why not? Do you honestly think that I would put you in harm’s way? Believe it or not, I’ve grown fond of you. You’re more useful than most.”

“We are in _hell_ ,” you hissed. “Forgive me for not being reassured of my safety.”

“It’s not hell,” Bill said, pretending to be offended. He smirked at you. “It’s more of a nightmare realm. I’ve been to hell. This place is a lot better.” He paused. “Actually, I have an idea for our next date.”

You glowered at him. If it wasn’t for the fact that you were clutching on his arm so tightly, you felt it would have been a lot more effective. Looking around though, you didn’t exactly feel like letting go any time soon. “I swear Cipher…”

Bill gave an overly dramatic sigh. “You’re so closed-minded towards these kinds of things.”

“Yes,” you agreed sarcastically. “Because when I said I wanted to do something exciting and entertaining, visiting a demonic realm really should have been on the top of my list.”

“You have to admit, it’s exciting,” Bill prompted.

“Terrifying,” you corrected him. “The word you’re looking for is terrifying.”

Bill waved his hand with a resigned gesture and the world melted away, turning back into your regular dreams world. Well, regular since you had met Bill. Floating furniture aside. “Fear and fun go together more often than you would think,” the demon told you.

You released his arm and floated over to a couch. Awkwardly kicking your feet up, you glared at him. “I’m never agreeing to go anywhere with you again.”

He hovered beside you. The smirk on his face had yet to fade and part of you was getting a little irritated by it. “You’re so strange,” he commented. “I’ve shown you multiple times that no harm can come to you while we’re in a dream state. Yet, you still fear my realm.”

“It doesn’t feel like a dream in there,” you retorted. “Dreams… dreams you can tell they aren’t real. There, I actually felt like I was surrounded by fire and things that wanted to kill me.”

Bill sighed and sat down on the floating couch. “Alright,” he said. “I’ll take you to a nicer realm next time I show you around this world. Less fire and demons and torture. Of course, it’ll only be a dream until I manage to take on a physical form.”

“When that happens I’m never going anywhere,” you muttered.

He scoffed. “Don’t think so little of me. I wouldn’t take you anywhere near that realm if it was reality. You could get injured then and I don’t really want to have to destroy another dimension.”

“If I got injured you would destroy the entire dimension?” you asked. “That seems a bit excessive.”

Bill chuckled. “I’ve destroyed dimensions over less,” he admitted. “And over things far less important than a being that I have to admit is one of my favorites.”

You gave him a skeptical look but a small smile still appeared on your face. “I’m your favorite?” you asked.

“Non-demonic being,” Bill classified. “Once you become a demon, then you’ll be my favorite living being but that’s a while from now so…” He trailed off, seeming unaffected by his own words. You on the other hand did quite a spectacular double take.

“I’m going to become a demon?” you asked, eyes wide. “Says who?”

Bill merely winked at you and then disappeared.

You awoke with a start; the clock on your bedside table indicating that it was just after 5 in the morning.

* * *

###  ** Dipper Pines **

“I’m so sorry about this,” Dipper apologized to you for what felt like the 100th time. “I really didn’t mean for our date to have to end so early. I’ll make it up to you, I promise. Is there anything you would really like as a present?”

You rolled your eyes, playfully shoving his shoulder. “You’re worrying about it too much. We can still count this as a part of the date. Almost as though we were planning on going hiking. It’s a good thing I chose to wear flats.”

Dipper laughed nervously. “I haven’t found a lot of people who would consider this a good date.”

“What are you talking about?” you asked. “Who wouldn’t want to have the restaurant they’re eating in terrorized by a weird bat monster who steals their lunch and snatches somebody from the table next to them? It’s exciting. Or am I just strange?”

Dipper blushed a little but his smile remained true. “Well, I personally think strange people are the best people so I don’t mind.”

You grinned happily and climbed over a log that lay in your path. “Glad to hear it. By the way, is this an actual hiking trail we’re following? There are an awful lot of obstacles if it is.”

“Oh, definitely not,” Dipper quickly said with a laugh. “I kind of made this path when I wanted to start studying these things. They were pretty docile at the time though. I wonder if they hibernate or if they’re just nocturnal.”

You shrugged. “It looked like a bat so I’m going to go with nocturnal.” You paused. “Then again, bats don’t normally eat people.”

Dipper nodded, lost in thought now. “No, they don’t. These things have been here a long time and this is only the 4th or 5th time that they’ve actually come after humans. At least, that I know of.”

“Didn’t you say you were 12 when it happened the first time?” you asked. “Maybe once every couple of years they decide that they want to dine on human? It could be a delicacy. For a celebration of some kind… like a birthday.”

“Could be but I’ve never seen them eat anything before,” Dipper muttered. “Maybe I should call my uncle and see what he thinks.”

You looked wearily up at the dark clouds that were threatening to block out the sun. “You sure you’re going to get signal here? We’re in a pretty isolated area and it looks like there’s a storm coming in.”

Dipper glanced up at the sky and cringed. “I’m not a big fan of storms,” he said.

“We should probably hurry then,” you advised. “Because we need to find that person who got snatched and still make our way back down this mountain before it hits. I wore my nice outfit today and I would hate for it to get wet.”

“It’s getting pretty dirty though,” Dipper said in an apologetic tone.

“Dirt is fine,” you reassured him. “It’s just water, mud, and rips that I have a problem with… Okay, maybe I’m not too ecstatic about blood getting on it either.”

So, of course, those were the four things that ended up getting on you.

First, the cloth got torn on a branch. After that you scraped your palm open and got blood on it. Next mud splashed up on you and finally, it started raining.

“That was, to put it lightly, the most adventure-filled date I’ve ever been on,” you told Dipper as the two of you stepped inside the Mystery Shack. You were exhausted but refused to slump on the couch while in such a condition. “My outfit is completely ruined.”

Dipper gave a nervous laugh; he was also covered in mud from being practically dragged through several puddles. “I don’t suppose you considered it fun?”

You laughed. “Are you kidding? That was the best date I’ve ever been on.”

Dipper relaxed considerably and he ran his hands through his hair with a happy grin on his face. “I’m going to have to find a way to top it next time then. What do you think about hunting a giant lake monster that may or may not exist?”

Giving him a small peck on the lips, you winked. “I’d love it.”

* * *

###  ** Gideon Gleeful **

“My,” Gideon said as he walked over to you. “I wasn’t sure I trusted Mabel’s about that outfit but it really suits you.”

You grinned and shrugged. “As questionable as her taste in clothing is at times, she does have her moments of brilliance.” You raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t know she was involved with this particular outfit though.”

Gideon gave you a small smile. “Well, I made the mistake of telling her that I wanted to buy you something nice to wear and she insisted on coming with me. Couldn’t get rid of her.”

Sounded like something that had happened to you many times before. You gave Gideon a look of sympathy. “Never mention anything clothing-related around her,” you warned. “But from what I’m wearing, I’m going to take a wild guess that we’re doing something outdoorsy?”

Gideon looped his thumbs in his jean pockets and smirked at you. “Ever been horseback riding?”

You couldn’t stop the grin on your face from growing even larger. “Hell yes!” you said excited. “I adore horses! I haven’t ridden in ages but I have definitely done it before.”

“Good,” Gideon said with a small sigh of relief. “I was worried I had these horses brought into town for nothing.”

“You had horses brought into town for this?” you asked.

He gave you a look of exasperation. “You have no idea,” he muttered. “I mean Gravity Falls is a small town so you can’t really expect it have a lot of things but there are no places that offer horse riding and don’t take over an hour of driving to get there.”

Before you could question the specifics of the situation, Bud Gleeful appeared. He was leading two horses; one a pale palomino and the other a black and white paint.

“Good to see you (y/n),” Mr. Gleeful greeted. “I hope you don’t have anything against horses. Apparently these two are not ornery in the slightest.”

“Hi Mr. Gleeful,” you returned his greeting, approaching the horses slowly. They both stared at you with curiosity. They were already saddled with generic gear so you reached out your hand and lightly scratched the palomino’s nose. “Aren’t you beautiful,” you cooed to the horse.

Gideon walked up behind you and grinned. “This one’s name is Firefly and the other one is Neptune.” He took the reins for the palomino and handed them to you.

“I hope you have a mounting block,” you said. “Firefly here is pretty tall.”

“Unfortunately not,” Gideon said. “But I’ll help you out.” He seemed pleased with how excited you were about the ride.

After both of you were sitting atop the horses’ backs, you followed Gideon off the property on a pretty well marked trail. Mr. Gleeful gave you a warning to not get yourselves into any trouble but he clearly wasn’t concerned about it.

“You know,” you said with a happy grin. “I think your dad likes me.”

Gideon laughed, the sound echoing through the trees around you. “That’s putting it lightly. My dad thinks you’re the best person ever. He keeps telling me how happy he is that I asked you out.”

“Maybe he’s just happy that somebody in the world can put up with you,” you teased. “I mean, if it wasn’t for me, you would probably be alone forever.”

“Now, you know that’s not true,” Gideon said. “I’ve already told you this story. When we were younger, Mabel used to have the biggest crush on me.”

“Really?” you asked. “From what I’ve heard, it was the other way around.”

Gideon grumbled something under his breath before giving you a charming grin. “Well, who do you trust more? Myself or Mabel?”

“On this?” you asked with a sly grin. “Mabel.” The look of mock betrayal that he gave you made you laugh. “But I’d trust you on other things. Like I’d trust you to make sure we don’t get lost while riding around in the forest.”

Gideon considered this before chuckling. “Well, you’ll have to keep up with me first,” he said, spurring Neptune into a very sudden canter.

You were confused for a second but then a wicked grin appeared on your face. You smirked at Firefly. “Should we show them who’s the fastest?” you asked the horse as you dug your heels into his sides.

* * *

###  ** Mabel Pines **

Wrapping your arms slowly around her waist so as to not startle her, you came up behind Mabel and rested your head on her shoulder. “Hey,” you greeted. “That looks great.”

“Do you really think so?” Mabel asked excitedly. She paused to admire her artwork happily. It was a beautifully painted image of Gravity Falls, one so realistic that it was possible to mistake it for a photograph. If not for the glitter that had been mixed in with the paint.

“Of course,” you murmured. “Your art always looks great.”

Mabel did her best to grin at you without moving her shoulder. “You’re just biased,” she teased. “I’m not complaining about it though. I’m going to go and get cleaned up quickly and then we can head out for dinner. It’s your turn to choose where we go, right?”

You placed a small kiss on the junction between her shoulder and her neck. “Honey, it’s 10pm. We’ve kind of missed our reservation.”

“Again?” Mabel asked. She reached for her phone to check the time and she groaned when she saw that you weren’t lying. “I’m so sorry for doing this,” she apologized. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier when you arrived?”

“I can never bring myself to,” you admitted. “You look so happy when you’re creating art that I can’t stop you and make that joy go away.”

Mabel smiled and leaned back into you. “But being around you makes me happy also,” she said. “Even more than when I’m doing artwork.”

“That’s so cheesy,” you muttered. You knew you didn’t have much room to talk but you said it anyway. You placed another kiss on her neck before pulling away and taking her hand, lacing your fingers with hers. “C’mon. I’ve got Plan B already set up.”

Mabel tucked a few strands of loose hair behind her ear and gave you a relieved grin. “I know I can always rely on you to make sure things don’t turn out to be a complete failure.”

For the longest time, you had only set up the ‘Plan B’ parts of dates. You appreciated Mabel’s ideas of wanting to go to fancy restaurants, and carnivals, and concerts, but the only date that had ever managed to go off without any problems was a home movie night with snacks.

“What are we watching?” you asked Mabel as you walked into the living room.

Mabel took care in maneuvering around the carefully placed pillows and blankets that formed a large nest of sorts as she went to decide.

You took a handful of chips as you watched her. She looked conflicted, scrolling up and down between two options. You didn’t get involved. If you did, it would cause even more confusion and Mabel would never decide on what she wanted to watch.

Eventually she made her choice and walked over to you, sitting down in the array of blankets. She grabbed some popcorn. “Sorry about getting distracted,” she apologized.

“It’s fine,” you reassured her with a grin, snuggling up closer to her as the show started to play. “I pretty much expected this. I even guessed that you were going to choose Ducktective.”

Mabel laughed, her eyes focused on the screen. “It’s still one of the best shows to date and it has so many memories. My Grunkle and I used to watch it all the time when we were 12 and I would visit Gravity Falls. It’s still as good as I remember.”

“I remember seeing it occasionally but I didn’t watch it until you showed it to me,” you said. “Guess that means I have sentimental value for it as well.”

Mabel burst out laughing, playfully shoving your shoulder. “What is with you tonight?!” she asked in-between giggles. “Why are you acting so gushy and cheesy?”

“Because I want to give compliments to my amazing girlfriend,” you said, batting your eyelashes at her. “Like we’re in some kind of romance novel!”

Your dramatic tone was enough to send Mabel into a laughing fit so large that she couldn’t breathe. You started laughing as well and the majority of the show was drowned out by peals of laughter. Mabel always sounded so cute when she was laughing.

Huh.

Guess you were feeling gushy that day.

* * *

###  ** Pacifica Northwest **

“When did you get this car?” you asked Pacifica blankly. When the red convertible had showed up outside your house, you had to do a double take. “I thought you said that your family no longer had extraordinarily large amounts of money.”

Pacifica laughed at you and tucked a small white flower behind your left ear. “Well, yes,” she admitted. “But if there’s one thing to be said about being a professional golfer, it pays quite a bit.”

“Clearly,” you said, eyeing the car suspiciously.

Pacifica rolled her eyes and opened the passenger door. “It looks more expensive than it actually is,” she told you. “The color helps a lot with that.”

You climbed in, secured your belt, and waited for Pacifica to get into the driver’s seat before saying, “If this car is anything to go by, I’m half expecting to be underdressed for the rest of the date. You could have at least told me to dress fancy.”

Pacifica chuckled. “Believe me when I say that dressing fancy is the last thing you would want to do for this date. Do I look dolled up to you?”

You hadn’t really taken much notice of what she was wearing so you made a big show of looking her up and down. You tried to pull off some of the faces you had seen people on fashion shows make but you felt like you failed that pretty spectacularly. “Hmm… Well, I can never actually tell with you,” you admitted. “You always look fancy.”

She laughed again and started the car. “I do not.”

“Yes, you do,” you retorted. “With the hair all done up and the high end clothing – “

“What makes my clothing high end?” Pacifica interrupted. The corner of her mouth was turned up in a way that made you want to kiss her, something that was probably rather dangerous to do while she was driving.

Making sure you weren’t looking directly at her, you answered, “Well, it’s less about the actual clothes and more about how the person carries them.”

“And I carry them well?” she asked, nearly causing you to turn and look at her.

“Very well,” you muttered, causing her to let out a lovely laugh that quickly caused you to start laughing also.

The whistling wind in the car soon made you realize that you had lost the flower which had been sitting behind your ear. A small pang of loss hit you but when you voiced this to Pacifica, she promised she had other flowers waiting where you were heading.

Gravity Falls wasn’t exactly known for its multitude of dating spots so you were admittedly curious about where you were heading. The anticipation grew with every passing moment until you arrived.

Pacifica grinned at the surprise on your face. “Come on. We don’t want anything to get cold.”

Sitting amongst a small grove of trees was a small table with candles dotting the surrounding area and two chairs facing each other. Two silver platters, contents concealed by a metal lid, waited for the arrival of whoever was attending this magical-looking date. It was disconcerting to think it was meant for you.

You turned to Pacifica, wanting to say something deep and heart-felt but being unable to. “This is amazing,” you told her.

She shook her head and held up her hand. “You don’t get to say that until you’ve tasted the food. I went to the most reliable chef I know so it’s probably good.”

“What about gnome problems?” you asked, your memory flashing back to the last time you had decided to go for a walk in the woods. After being ambushed by some very… strange creatures, you were a little warier about the forest.

“I had somebody come in and deal with all supernatural issues,” Pacifica promised. “Only the best for you.”

“Can I have another flower then?” you asked, gesturing to where the blossom had once sat.

Pacifica rolled her eyes and took your hand tightly in hers. “There’s one on the table that would look absolutely lovely with your outfit. You can take it once we’re done with dinner.”

“What are we eating?” you asked.

“Your favorite,” she answered happily, leading you towards the table.

* * *

###  ** Robbie Valentino **

“This music is dreadful,” Robbie griped as you walked through the carnival. “It’s so monotonous. Nobody in this town knows what real music is.”

You rolled your eyes and chuckled, focused more on the tempting foods surrounding you than on your complaining boyfriend. “Ever heard of living the moment?” you asked. “Enjoying what’s around you and not worrying about the insignificant stuff like the music?”

Robbie grumbled something under his breath but you didn’t bother asking for clarification. You dragged him over to a caramelized apple stand, buying two of the treats and handing him one over your shoulder. He took it with mumbled thanks.

“I love festivals,” you commented. “They’re always so vibrant… if a little uh… unkempt.”

Robbie glanced around. “They’re okay, I guess?” he said. “I don’t normally come to these things unless I’m with the others and then it’s more for the sake of causing chaos.”

“I’m normally all for chaos,” you admitted jokingly. “But today I would much rather have fun in a slightly less adrenaline-inducing way.”

“Like going on a rollercoaster?” Robbie asked disbelievingly.

“Yep,” you agreed, unwrapping your caramel apple. “Relaxing.” You could see that Robbie was struggling to not smile at your comment which, in turn, made you grin.

Robbie seemed to notice something on a stand and he turned away from it so quickly it must have caused him whiplash. “You’re not going to expect me to win you some kind of stuffed animal or something, are you?

You scoffed. “No. If I see something that I want, I’ll win it for myself. Most of these carnival things are rigged anyways. You’re not going to win something unless you cheat.”

Robbie nodded, seemingly happy with your answer. “Good,” he said.

A flash of red in your peripheral vision quickly answered any questions you had about how oddly he was acting. Wendy was here.

They had dated so long ago, you didn’t understand why they were still so awkward around each other’s partners but they were. Nate had tried explaining it to you but it didn’t make any sense whatsoever.

“Have you met Wendy’s boyfriend?” you asked Robbie. “Yes, I noticed she’s here,” you answered his unspoken question. “I met him the other day. He doesn’t seem like anything too special.”

“Do you miss anything?” Robbie asked.

“No,” you assured him. “Nothing. Keep that in mind before attempting to hide anything.” You grinned. “If you want to avoid Wendy, we can do that but I don’t quite understand why.”

“It’s just less awkward,” Robbie muttered. “Our relationship was a little… strained. I mean, we’re still friends now but we had so much drama and stuff going on. It’s mainly the fault of those Pines kids,” he rolled his eyes. “They were always getting involved in stuff that didn’t concern them.”

“The Pines,” you quick searched through your mind. “They’re not really kids. They’re only 2 or 3 years younger than us.”

Robbie scoffed. “They’re still kids if they’re younger.”

You were going to make a sarcastic comment but bright colors stopped your train of thought. Immediately, you began making your way over to the beautiful wind chimes hanging in the stall.

“Okay, I adore these,” you said, eyeing a stained glass one comprising of different shades of blue. “How much are they?”

The clerk gave you the price and you reached into your bag to grab the money. Robbie grabbed your wrist before you could. You looked up at him in confusion.

“I’ll get it for you,” he muttered so softly you nearly missed it.

You grinned and stepped aside so he could buy it. After it was neatly wrapped in its packaging, he handed it to you, trying to fight the blush that was climbing to his cheeks. You took it from him, thanked him greatly and lightly kissed his cheek.

“You’re the best,” you told him as he went bright red.

He coughed and desperately tried to keep his cool. He attempted to scoff but it was ruined by his embarrassment. “Yeah,” he muttered. “I know.”

You interlaced your fingers with his and started walking again. “Come on. We haven’t even seen half the festival yet. I don’t want to miss anything.”

* * *

###  ** Stanford Pines **

The window opened smoothly, having remained unlocked ever since your first visit. You internally thanked every ethereal being out there that Stanford’s dorm was on the bottom floor. Sometimes the idea of scaling an entire building wasn’t appealing.

“Hey Fiddleford,” you greeted, pretending you didn’t notice how high he jumped.

He greeted you shakily and attempted to compose himself. “Why don’t you give a person a warning before doing that?” he asked.

You gave him an apologetic smile. “Sorry. I honestly thought you would be expecting it by now.” It wasn’t as though this was the first time you had climbed through the window. It probably wasn’t needed. Backupsmore had very poor security. You just didn’t want to take any chances with being caught.

Maneuvering your way around huge stacks of paper, piles of books, and the occasional half-finished invention, you made your way to Ford’s bed and sat down on the end of it. You grabbed a book off the desk and opened it to where you were the last time.

You had 10 minutes of reading time before Fiddleford left and gave you a sharp warning to not touch anything. Another 5 minutes passed and Ford walked in.

“Hey,” you said, trying to quickly finish the paragraph before putting the book down. “I brought you jelly beans.”

No matter how many times you promised to visit, Ford always seemed surprised when you did. “Thanks,” he said nervously. You could almost sense the shaky smile that was on his face. “I didn’t think you were coming.”

You finished reading and closed the book, looking up at him with a huge smile. “But you left the window open,” you pointed out. “Although you didn’t warn Fiddleford. At this rate, I’m going to give your roommate a heart attack by the end of the month.”

Ford chuckled. “He’s been complaining about how you apparently don’t know how to use a door.”

“Doors are for people with no imagination,” you said. You hopped off the bed and walked over to where Ford was standing. “That was your last class of the day, right?”

He nodded. “Yes.”

“And you don’t have any other plans for the rest of the day?” you asked. “And no, before you say it, studying doesn’t count when you’re a genius.”

Ford blushed and wrung his hands together nervously. “It really depends on what you define as being a genius but… uh… no. I didn’t have anything planned.”

“Perfect!” you said happily. You took one of his hands and interlaced your fingers with his. “In that case, I have something that I want to show you. Weren’t you saying that you were considering doing your research on anomalies and the like?”

“That was one of my options,” he said. “I think what I need to do is try and locate the area with the highest number of occurrences and begin my research there.”

You grinned happily and begun leading him through the halls and towards the exit. “Just don’t go too far away,” you teased. “I mean, I know you’re going to graduate earlier than me and all of that but if you move to Japan or something, I’ll never see you.”

Ford laughed nervously. “I’ll keep that in mind. I don’t really want to move too far away either. I have a lot of reasons to stay here.”

“The fact that we’ve never been on a proper date should be one of those things,” you told him. “I’ve taken to classifying these types of things as dates.”

Ford blushed and gave a small nod. “If you go by the technical meaning, then you can call them dates.”

You continued talking as you led him to a more secluded area near one of the lakes. It was at a midpoint between your universities. “My cousin lives in this small town called Gravity Falls,” you explained. “And she sent me some seeds that she found. She didn’t know what they were and I didn’t know either so I planted them and well…”

Ford’s eyes went wide as he saw the large, sentient flower sitting by the edge of the lake. It snarled as the two of you got closer.

“This is amazing,” he said softly. “Gravity Falls, you said?”

* * *

###  ** Stanley Pines **

You sipped your drink apprehensively, eyeing the pool table as though it was going to snap at your ankles if you didn’t watch it. It was a little downtrodden and in serious need of a revamp. The paint was peeling off the wood and the felt was lifting. You supposed it was the only bar in Gravity Falls…

Stan grumbled as an air bubble under the felt prevented him from getting the shot. “This is ridiculous,” he muttered. “One day, we should go and visit Glass Shard Beach. It has the best bars.”

You made a noise of agreement and placed your glass down to take your turn. “I didn’t even know they had a pool table in this bar until today.” You took your shot and missed by a mile. “Looks well used.”

“It’s just old,” Stan responded. “When I first came here, I couldn’t believe how poorly kept this thing was.”

“It’s going to be hard proving my skills at pool using this,” you said. “Next time we’ll head out of town.”

You had challenged Stan to the game a short while ago, bragging that you were quite good. Of course, when you had made the bet that you would beat him, you didn’t expect to be playing on a pool table in this condition. There was a reason it was separated from the bar.

Stan managed to finally sink a ball and grumbled under his breath as the second shot missed completely. “I won’t hold you to your deal for now,” he said. “I’ll wait until we can play properly to watch you lose.”

You lined up your cue and managed to maneuver the ball around the tear in the felt and stop against the other end of the table. “Thoughtful of you,” you replied with a teasing smirk.

Stan leaned against the table, contemplating. “It’s only fair.”

While he was thinking, you did a quick headcount of all the balls still in play. Stan was winning. The table may be in poor condition and your game may have been thrown off by it but you were not losing. You were far too competitive to let that happen.

You picked up your drink and moved closer to where Stan was standing, making sure to pull your shirt up ever so subtly to reveal your midriff. “Going to be a hard shot,” you commented.

Stan’s eyes flickered to you and then back to the table. “Trying to cheat?” he asked.

Your eyes went wide with feigned innocence. “What are you talking about?”

Stan smirked at you. “I’ve been to bars all over the country,” he commented. “You’re not the first one to try and distract me like that.”

“Oh really?” you asked, eyes narrowing at your plan being thrown out the window. “Well, I’d hope I’m the most distracting one so far. I mean, have you seen me?”

Stan sunk a ball and straightened up to smirk at you. “I can assure you that you’re the first person who’s even caused me to look up in a long time.”

Pleased with the answer, you stood back and watched as Stan managed to get another shot before missing again. Your drink was nearly finished by that point so you abandoned the glass and walked around the pool table slowly. You had to win.

As you passed Stan, he grabbed your arm and spun you around. The kiss pushed your back against the table and knocked the breath from your lungs. The shock passed quickly and you responded in equal measure, momentarily forgetting what was going on.

Then he moved away and you realized what had happened.

“And you called me a cheat,” you said in disbelief.

Stan grinned at you. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he said. “I was just giving you a small peck to show my affection. Am I not allowed to do that?”

You gave him a wicked grin and shrugged. “Okay then,” you said. “Alright. If we’re going to play like that, then I hope you’re prepared to lose.”

Stan smirked at you. “I don’t lose,” he promised you. “But I have to admit, playing like this is a lot more fun than playing regular pool.”

* * *

###  ** Wendy Corduroy **

You had been having a lovely dream. It had been peaceful and quiet. There had been no people shaking you awake at random hours of the morning when it was still dark out. It was ideal. You could have remained in that dream forever.

Wendy was laughing softly at your complaining. “Stop moaning so much,” she ordered jokingly. “This will be worth it. I swear to you on my honour as a Corduroy.”

“It’s still dark out,” you hissed, gesturing to your curtain. “This is not why I gave you a key!”

She rolled her eyes. She still was holding your blanket hostage with no intentions of letting it go. “Come on. I owe you a date, right? You reminded me about it yesterday so don’t even pretend you don’t know what I’m talking about.”

“When I said that, I didn’t mean I wanted to go on a date this early in the morning,” you complained. “What is possibly so important that it can’t wait until later?”

Satisfied that you weren’t going to go immediately back to sleep, Wendy put your blanket back onto the bed and threw a gown at your head. “If I tell you, it’s not going to be a surprise, now is it?”

Grumbling, you put the gown on and climbed out of bed. “There is going to be hell to pay if this isn’t worth it,” you warned her.

She just grinned at you. How anybody could find that kind of energy so early was incomprehensible.

After you were finished complaining about the freezing floor, Wendy grabbed your hand and led you outside the house. You set a mental reminder to ask for the key back after this.

Despite it being spring, it was near freezing outside. You made a big show out of shivering so that Wendy would take notice of it. “You’re going to give my hyperthermia,” you warned her as she continued to walk further from the warmth of your house.

“You won’t get hyperthermia,” Wendy laughed. “Overdramatic much?”

You glared but didn’t respond. You were doing everything in your power to show your displeasure at this ‘date’. She owed you hot chocolate at the very least.

Wendy started to speed up a little after a while, dragging you along with her. “Because of all your complaining, we may be late,” she said.

“For what?” you asked but you received no answer.

Eventually, after what felt like miles upon miles of walking, you reached the water tower that looked over Gravity Falls. Wendy gestured for you to start climbing up. “Try and climb as quickly as possible,” she advised. “The view only works from the top.”

You were beyond arguing at that point.

By the time you reached the top of the water tower, a few streaks of light were beginning to appear on the horizon. You didn’t even want to know how long you had been awake that the sun was now rising.

“Damn,” Wendy muttered as she stood next to you. “We missed the beginning.”

“Beginning?” you asked. Something fluttering slightly in the wind brought your attention to a mass of blankets sitting in a corner.

Wendy yawned a little and nodded. She walked over and sat down on one of the blanket. “This is the best place to watch the sunrise,” she told you. “It’s such an amazing thing to see. You’ll love it.”

You sat down next to her and snuggled into her side a little. “You owe me a warm drink after this, no matter how beautiful the sunrise is.”

She grinned. “I got as a reservation at the diner for breakfast,” she assured you.

“In my gown and pajamas?” you asked.

“You can go home and get changed if you want but you’ll have to wait longer before getting a warm drink,” Wendy said. “Lazy Susan even promised me that she would have everything ready by the time we got there.”

You gave a small grin at that and pulled one of the blankets around your shoulders. The sky was growing lighter quickly, illuminating the town below you. You could see everything from where you were sitting.

“So, is this worth getting up so early for?” Wendy asked.

You thought about it before shrugging. “I think that depends on how good breakfast is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Scenarios Are Not In Order  
> Requests Are Always Open


End file.
